


Tommyinnit’s Betrayal (pt 2)

by samurai_of_night



Series: Tommy the Traitor AU [2]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, The Dream Team - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Bittersweet, Blood, Continuation, Fundy - Freeform, Gen, Gore, Minecraft, Nihachu - Freeform, Sad, Series, The Dream Team, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Violence, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, dream - Freeform, eret - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samurai_of_night/pseuds/samurai_of_night
Summary: this one picks up a while after where part one ended, after Eret gets killed and Tommy is moved to the Dream SMP
Series: Tommy the Traitor AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883383
Comments: 18
Kudos: 160





	1. Aftermath

Tommy cleaned the blood off his face in the bathroom of his new home. He thought about his old room, where he and Tubbo would stay up night after night, laughing about their pranks. Now, he stayed in a much bigger place with a much bigger bed, but he just didn’t feel at home anymore. The old wooden walls he grew to love became stone and cold. His old Iron gear was replaced with diamond and netherite, and although it was so much better it didn’t make him feel safe. Tommy pondered on his good memories, looking for a sense of comfort in the past. While he was daydreaming, Sapnap walked in. He silently looked over the second sink. “I still can’t believe you did that,” He said, prodding at his beard. “y-yeah, I can’t believe it either,” Tommy said awkwardly. There was a moment of silence, before Tommy spoke again. “Sapnap?” He stopped scrubbing. “Hm?” “Do you think it was a mistake, y’know, like killing everyone I’ve ever loved?” Sapnap turned and looked him in the eye. “Because of you, we won the war,” his voice was deep and shook Tommy to his core. Tommy looked around nervously. “Uhm, yeah, I guess we did. I’m gonna....um....go change now,” he said, his voice cracking. Tommy pushed past Sapnap and ran into his room.

Tommy thought that his new room was awful. The walls were cobble and the floor was wood. It was lit by lanterns, and his old blue bed was replaced with two red ones. Not only did his room change, but his family did, too. Wilbur treated Tommy like a younger brother, but Dream treated him like a stranger. Sapnap and George barely talked to him, either. Shaking away these bad thoughts and regrets, Tommy got dressed in simple green pajamas, before heading off to bed in his first night alone. He tried his hardest to get warm under the thick covers, but the harsh cold prevented him from sleeping. After a while, he drifted off, shivering.


	2. Dream

Tommy woke up in the middle of the night, by himself and freezing. He looked around. Only he wasn’t alone, a mysterious figure was sat cross-legged in the corner of the room. Tommy rubbed his eyes, and noticed the figure was slightly...glowing. A pale, yellowish light gleamed off the figure’s blue skin. He narrowed his eyes, desperately trying to find its face. The figure rose from the ground and approached Tommy slowly. He sat there in shock, unable to move or talk. Was he dreaming? Was it a ghost? Whatever it was, Tommy saw its face. To his surprise, it looked kind of ...familiar. 

“Tubbo?” 

Tubbo smiled. “Hi Tommy,” he whispered softly. Tommy jumped out of bed. “TUBBO! I missed you so much, I’m so sorry,” Tommy yelled in excitement. He reached out to grab his long lost friend, but failed as his hand slipped through Tubbo’s shoulder. “I missed you too,” he sounded sad, a certain tone of voice that caused Tommy great concern. “I-I don’t understand, how are you here?” Tommy shook his head in disbelief. Tears formed in his eyes. Tubbo shushed him. He grabbed Tommy’s hand and a cold sensation crept up the living boy’s spine. Tubbo guided his warm hands onto his stomach, or lack thereof. To Tommy’s shock, very real blood appeared on his very real hands. It was fresh, and it reminded Tommy of his crimes. He started to panic. “Wh...What does any of this mean? Tubbo? Tubbo speak to me please!” Tubbo kept quiet as Tommy pulled his hands away. “TUBBO!” He yelled. Suddenly, his dead friend began to fragment away. Tommy kept shouting and began to cry. He fell to his knees. “Tubbo, please...come back,” His voice was broken and cracked. Tubbo reached out one last time, before disappearing completely, leaving the living boy alone on the floor. Blood was still fresh on his hands, and tears were still fresh in his eyes. He closed his eyes and silently prayed it wasn’t real. 

When he opened his eyes, Tommy was back in his bed. Sunlight peaked through the small windows. He took a sigh of relief and checked his hands, and they were as clean as the night before. Tommy dragged himself out of bed. He got dressed in a simple red and white shirt and jeans before leaving his barren room. The floor seemed to tilt with every step, and an insane amount of dread surged in his stomach. Endless hallways led to a staircase that was eerily similar to his old life. As he crept down the stairs past Dream’s office, he heard George and Dream talking. They were laughing about something, but when they noticed Tommy they abruptly stopped. “Oh..Tommy! We..uh...We didn’t see you there!” George said, obviously caught off guard. Tommy nodded, feeling poisoned with guilt. Dream didn’t seem to notice. “We heard rumors of a new village being set up, as we’re going to go siege it. Do you want to come?” He said, enthusiastically. “Uh, yeah, yeah, I’ll come,” Tommy said weakly, barely keeping his eyes open. “Are you alright?” George picked up on Tommy’s odd behavior. “I’m fine!” Tommy lied, mustering up a smile. George looked to Dream, and then back to Tommy. “Well, let’s get going!” George laughed, and let Dream lead their small party into the plains.


	3. The Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found out I spelt niki’s name wrong the entire fic and I apologize for that

The hot grass crunched under their feet as the dry heat sucked the air out of Tommy’s lungs. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his lips were chapped and bloody. The team had been walking for what felt like ages, but Tommy didn’t seem to mind. Dream, George, and Sapnap walked shoulder to shoulder, and loudly talked while Tommy strolled behind, consumed by his own guilt. He kept quiet most of the time, but when he spoke, it was short and sounded nervous. “Dream, uh, do you know how long until we reach the settlement? We’ve been walking forever,” he asked after a while. Dream turned to him. “We’re here,” he smiled. Tommy ran in front of the troop to see a stone and wood wall surrounding a small village. Before they entered, George stopped them. “Remember men, we have no mercy. We find the leader, and if they don’t negotiate we kill them all.” The rest nodded silently in agreement, drawing their weapons and preparing to fight. Together, they marched into the town, ready to kill. 

Tommy was mesmerized by how vast the city was. A beige path of clay winded through the settlement of wood and stone buildings. Townspeople from all walks of life occupied farmstands, churches and libraries. They stared at the intruders with curiosity, examining their foreign and precious equipment. “Dream, everyone is looking at us,” Sapnap said to their leader, quickening his pace. “You think I don’t know that? Just keep your head down and don’t draw attention to yourself,” he quietly spat. Tommy continued to admire everything, from the cats running around to the strange traders and the even stranger people. George tapped on Tommy’s shoulder. “Look ahead,” he said, pointing straight ahead. Tommy looked and saw a great stone castle with broad stained windows that gleamed in the sunlight. The militia walked up to the gate and approached the heavily armed guards. The three of them stood in silence for a while, before finally speaking. “We have business with the king,” Sapnap said sternly. “Let’s see, Dream, Sapnap, George and some weird kid. He’s been expecting you, but not the weird kid,” one of the guards said, carefully examining each member. “The kid’s with us,” Dream piped up. “Can you vouch for him?” Tommy stayed silent as they discussed his fate. “I’m sure his highness won’t mind, proceed,” she moved to the side, guiding them into the castle’s walls. 

The castle was as marvelous on the inside as it was on the outside. Glowstone and lanterns illuminated the bookshelves that lined the main hall. Tommy dragged his hand across each book, admiring the ancient texts. Windows allowed a natural light to dance across the leather bindings, exposing a thick layer of dust. Wood clunked under the gang’s boots, causing an echoing sound to fill the hall. After a short while, they found themselves in the main throne room. A blood red carpet made its way to the king’s throne of gold across the smooth stone floor. A giant chandelier casted a soft light on everything, including the king himself. Dream, Sapnap, and George stood in front of him, while Tommy lingered behind, unable to see his face. “Ah, Dream! It’s a pleasure seeing you again,” he laughed, stretching out lazily. Tommy cocked his head in confusion. He heard that voice before, but who was it? It took him a minute, but he realized who it was. 

“Techno?” He said, pushing past Dream and George to get a better look at the familiar ruler. To Tommy’s amusement, there he was, dressed in his kingly robe. A bejeweled crown sat upon his messy pink hair. Two great horns spiraled out of his head, and his smile was fanged. “Tommy!” He yelled in joy, running to hug his old friend. Tommy grabbed Techno in a hug, and scruffed his blond hair. “It’s so great to see you after all these years,” Techno laughed. Dream watched in spite. “God how long has it been? Three years since I helped you set up L’manberg? How are they? I’m surprised Wilbur isn’t here. I miss him so much, and I was just talking to Nikki too. How is he, by the way?” Techno asked enthusiastically. Tommy pulled away from his arms and stared at the floor in a quiet sadness. Before Techno could react, a blonde woman ran into the room. It was Nikki. “Techno! I heard Tommy was he-“ She stopped dead in her tracks. “Tommy!!” Nikki ran and hugged him, but he didn’t hug her back. Techno didn’t greet her, either. She didn’t seem to notice. “It’s so good to see you! How’s Wilbur?” She said, grabbing Tommy’s shoulders in glee. Tears escaped his eyes, and although he didn’t say anything, Nikki knew exactly what happened. “No....No it can’t be! Tommy! Tell me your lying!” She yelled, covering her mouth. “....He’s dead,” Techno whispered, head to the floor. Nikki began to hysterically cry. “TOMMY! Tell me your lying!!” She shouted, crying even harder than before. Tommy shook his head. Nikki ran out of the room, a mess of tears and grief. “I’m so sorry Techno,” Tommy said, trying to comfort the broken king. “It’s okay,” he wiped his tears away, steadying himself. “Now Dream, why are you here?” Techno said, fixing his crown and sitting back on his throne. Dream smiled evilly. “We want your kingdom to join the SMP,” he said, proudly. “Or else,” George added. Techno looked at the boys with spite. “You’re not getting my kingdom. And or else what?” He spat. Dream threw his head back and laughed. “Or else this,” he said, as Sapnap got out a flint and steel. He started a small fire on the red carpet. “You want my kingdom? You’re gonna have to get through me,” Techno snorted at the sight of the fire. “Oh we will,” Dream cackled. George, Sapnap, and Dream drew their blades. Tommy was instructed to brandish his axe, the same weapon he used against his friends. Techno nodded.


	4. Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood and Gore

“Let’s do this,” 

He jumped off his throne and down towards the boys, drawing his sword and shield. Fire spread across the battlefield, casting shadows of the warriors on the walls. Dream struck first, his blade hitting Techno’s shield with a thunk. George followed, shooting arrows into his sides. Sapnap was nowhere to be seen, but the screams coming from the main hallways and the scent of burning paper didn’t leave much to the imagination. Tommy watched, paralyzed in fear. Memories came flooding back of battles against Dream, and now he was fighting with the enemy. “TOMMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” George yelled, fending off Techno. Tommy shook his head continuously and ran into the main hall. 

The bookcases smoldered as Tommy stepped over bloodied bodies, most dead but some barely alive. Doors that were closed swung open, revealing even more traces of the massacre. He was alone and afraid, clinging to the axe for dear life. Suddenly, he felt something grab his ankle. It was one of the bodies, and it was Nikki. “Tommy-“ she chocked out, throat slit and bloody. "Nikki!” He knelt down and tried to save her. “It’s....ugrph....Sapnap....he’s massacring the.....village....please...stop him,” Nikki grabbed his face weakly. “I will Nikki, I will. I’ll try my hardest. I promise I’ll save you too,” Tommy cried, putting his hands on her bleeding wounds. “No...it’s okay...I want to see Wilbur again..” She coughed out, before all the light left her eyes, and her body went cold in Tommy’s arms. He didn’t have time to mourn, although he just lost another person he loved. He stood again, but before he could stop Sapnap, The main door opened again. “Techno!” Tommy shouted as the fallen king dragged himself through the door, unable to move. “Tommy...” He spat out. “Save...yourself,” All of a sudden, Dream bust through the door. “George, would you look at this coward? Retreating towards Tommy to save him?” He laughed. “I know! Some king. Honestly I feel kind of bad, it’s hard seeing someone as...pathetic as him,” George smiled. “Well, Dream do you want to do the honors?” George handed him an axe. “I’d be honored,” Dream took the axe and lifted it over his head. “Long live the king,” he sneered. He brought down the axe, and it went through Techno’s neck, decapitating him. Dream smiled as he picked up Techno’s crown and placed it on his head. “Now then, let’s go get Sapnap and head back,”

The three of them walked through the town that was reduced to ash. Villagers were dead and thrown into a pile. Everything was dead, even the cats were decapitated. Tommy was disturbed to say the least and he started to question Sapnap’s sanity. Speaking of Sapnap, he stood in the gate, waiting for them. “So Techno’s dead?” Sapnap asked, swinging his bloodied blade over his shoulder and smiling. “Yeah. And the village?” Dream said. “Everyone’s dead. Nice crown,” Sapnap laughed. “Well then, let’s get going,” George said, a tiny bit shaken up as they started down the clay road.


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has yet again another nightmare

When they returned to the SMP, Tommy’s legs felt like jelly and his brain was filled with guilt. He retreated to his room, exhausted and changed into blue pajamas. He slipped under the covers, and fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow. 

He awoke, back in L’manberg. He was alone. The sky was blue and the grass was green, and everything was full of joy. He wandered around for a short while, reliving old memories and thinking of better times, before he became a monster. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps along the gravel path. He turned, and to his surprise, he saw Tubbo, Wilbur, Fundy, Eret, Technoblade and Nikki all laughing and talking together. Tommy was shocked, but he ran up to them. “GUYS! I missed you so much!” They were unresponsive. “Guys?” Tommy got closer, and noticed something was extremely off about each former member of L’manberg. Fundy had a wound in the middle of his head, right where Tommy hit him. Wilbur was missing a chunk of his face. Tommy didn’t even notice how bad the wound was. Tubbo’s stomach was hacked open. Eret had a giant stab wound in his chest. Nikki’s neck was slit as she leaned into Wilbur, and Techno’s head was ghostly, like it wasn’t even there. Wilbur stopped while the rest walked on. “You know, if it wasn’t for you we’d all be alive right now,” he said, pointing behind Tommy. Ghost-like figures continued to stroll by, all looking happy. “Wilbur I-“ Tommy began, before he was interrupted. “Even in the afterlife, I’ll never be able to forgive you,” Wilbur said solemnly, before everything disappeared around Tommy and he was left in a room of white. He sat there for a bit, knowing his crimes were unforgivable. He closed his eyes and wished he was back home. Not back in his room, but back in L’manberg where none of this happened. 

He woke up, back in his room. The sun wasn’t up yet and the house was quiet. Morning dew coated the windows. Tommy grabbed his axe and crept out of his room. He moved silently yet quickly past Sapnap and George’s rooms, where they were still asleep. Tommy tiptoed over creaky floorboards and cold stone into Dream’s room, where he was sound asleep. He still had his mask on yet he looked somewhat peaceful. Tommy thought about his actions for a minute, how he could kill Dream and escape this never ending nightmare. He took a deep breath and raised the axe over his head and prepared to kill in a very familiar way. Before he could slam the axe down and wake up from this hellscape, the light turned on. Tommy whizzed around and found Sapnap and George standing in the doorway. He froze in fear. All of a sudden, Sapnap punched him in the face and everything went dark.


	6. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, gore, death, torture 😀

Tommy’s body felt limp as Dream hoisted him against the wall. Cold chains clamped around his wrists and he could barely keep his eyes open in the dry heat of the cobble room. “Please....just kill me” Tommy begged as Dream brandished the axe Tommy used to attack him. It was hard to breathe and his words were raspy. His throat felt like sandpaper and sweat began to form on his face. “Oh Tommy, by the time I’m done with you, you’re going to wish you died a long time ago,” he smiled as he pushed the head of the axe under the poor boy’s chin, barely slicing his flesh. Tommy cried out in pain as blood began to trickle down his neck. “God....damnit...how hard is it...to kill me,” Tommy chocked out. “It would be easy, but that would ruin all the fun!” Dream said, mocking him. “I just got an idea! I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere! Well, not that you can,” He laughed, stepping out of the room. Tommy looked around the room desperately for any loose rocks and for any means of escape. It was getting hot. Unbearably hot. Tommy began tugging on the chains, trying to free himself. He didn’t even notice his legs were chained, too. He panicked, and began screaming for help. “HELP! HELP!!!GET ME OUT OF HERE!” Yelling just made his throat hurt even more. Every little bit of hope was dying. There was no light, there was no happiness, and there was no faith. Tommy could only hope that Wilbur, Tubbo, Fundy, Eret, Technoblade, and Nikki would forgive him in the afterlife. Suddenly, Dream opened the door. “I’m back! And I got a surprise for you!” He pulled out a flint and steel. Tommy quivered in fear. He lit a stick on fire, creating a torch. “You know,” Dream danced around the room, axe and torch in hand, “Everything that happened is your fault,” He held the axe over the torch, heating up the metal. “You’re lying. You filthy monster. You’re lying!” Tommy cried. Dream just rolled his eyes and waltzed closer to the boy. “Wait, wait no, what are you doing?” Tommy began to panic. “This will only hurt for a little bit,” Dream pushed the blade of the axe into Tommy’s face. Tommy screamed in pain as his flesh melted from bone. He shook even more, forcing Dream to hold him against the wall with one hand. He threw up a pink mix of blood and vile. Blood started to pool in his eyes. His skin started to blister and bubble, leaving yellow boils wherever the skin still remained. Dream cackled. “I wonder how Tubbo would feel,” he said, never letting go of the axe. Suddenly, Tommy stopped shaking. His head fell limp, his skull still exposed. The parts that weren’t burnt were hideous. 

He was dead. 

Dream stood in shock. Then, he started laughing. Hysterically laughing. Harder than he ever had before. He felt completely euphoric. He successfully eliminated all of L’manberg. Still giggling, he unhooked Tommy’s limp body from the wall and carried him upstairs. George and Sapnap watched the madman silently and sadly. “He was starting to grow on me,” George whispered, a tiny bit disheartened. Sapnap didn’t speak, crushed by the guilt of dooming Tommy. 

Outside, Dream laid Tommy in the field, the same one where Eret and Wilbur died. Dream kneeled down next to him, and smiled. This time, a little sadder. “You really were a great soldier,” he said, shutting Tommy’s eyes closed before leaving his corpse and heading to bed.


	7. Afterlife

Tommy was dead. He was wholeheartedly, 100% dead. However, he opened his eyes. He wasn’t back in the dungeon where Dream would brutally torture him. He was back in L’manberg, like his dream. The sky was all white, not a single cloud, sun or patch of blue. Tommy pushed himself off the ground and wandered around for a while. “Hello?” He called out into the void. To his shock, he got a reply back. “Hi?” A voice said. Tommy smiled in glee. “Hello!!” He called out again. “Can you hear me?” Tommy ran around, searching for the voice. “We can see you!” The voice yelled. “We?” Tommy asked. He turned around and there they were. 

His old friends. 

“Tommy!!” Tubbo yelled as he ran and hugged Tommy. “It’s been so long,” His voice was cracking, like he was about to cry. Tommy stood, a bit freaked out before hugging Tubbo back. “I missed you too,” He pulled away, still very confused. “Come meet the others! Oh shit man, what happened to your face?” Tubbo asked, leading him to the rest of L’manberg sat. “My face?” Tommy stuck his hand where his cheek was supposed to be, and was shocked when his hand went straight through it. He traced the bones with his finger, and remembered everything that Dream put him through. He shook away the bad thoughts and reunited with his dead friends. “Guys! Look who I found!” Tubbo chimed. “Tommy! We’ve been waiting!” Nikki said, her voice full of excitement. She hugged the boy and didn’t even notice his face. Fundy smiled from his seat. “Nice to have you back, even if you were kind of a dick to almost all of us,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Hey, give the kid a break. We all know Dream is a shit person,” Techno defended Tommy, thinking back to his old settlement. “Dream used all of us, especially Tommy. It isn’t his fault,” Eret piped up. Tommy was confused that Eret was defending him, since he was literally the cause of his demise. Tommy exchanged greetings with everyone, some more joyful than the others. Tommy felt a whole lot better. He wasn’t in pain anymore, and he didn’t have to kill for Dream anymore. Everyone was happy to see him, and quickly understood that he wasn’t the villain. Well, everyone except one person. Wilbur. “Ahem,” he cleared his throat, interrupting the joy of reuniting. “Oh...” Tommy said, as the rest parted ways for Wilbur. He marched up to Tommy. “So, you manage to destroy two cities, get my girlfriend killed, get hundreds of people killed, slowly kill off all your friends, try to undo it all by killing Dream, and fail miserably,” He said sternly. Tommy stared at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with his old friend. 

“You are the bravest soldier I’ve ever met.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thats it! Lmk if i should continue this series, as I have some ideas that could work.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, shoutout to the Block Men Simps gc :)


End file.
